Pandora
Pandora (January 1st 2164 - January 10th 2201) was the first planet to be attacked and occupied by the Rivera Federation Forces On 2164, In order to establish a beachhead in order to press on towards Planet Earth. Despite Pandora being occupied the Pandoran Navi Clans fight for the safety of their beloved planet untl The RDA returns On 2201 to take vengeance on the Rivera Federation sending them fleeing back to Rivera. After The RDA Withdraw After 2154, the Navi Clan defeated the Earth forces known as the RDA (Resources Development Administration) thanks to Jake Sully who joined the Navi by sacrificing his human body in order to become a full Navi for Planet Pandora. For over a Decade Pandora was free with only the will to due what the Navi's would do best hunt Sing, Worship and care to their loving mother Eywa. However Jake was questioning himself wondering why the RDA did not return, could it be that they have finally realized what they have done and decided to leave Pandora alone? I doubt it. Princess Neytiri worried how Jake was reacting, but neither spoke. The Rivera Federation Invasion The Peace was then Shattered on January 1st 2164 by the Rivera Federation who just attacked without warning. Jake and Norm Spellman believed that it was the RDA this time with newer and more upgrade Vehicles, but Jake did not agree. "Not a chance those Vehicles are alive. What is this new Threat?" As the Rivera Federation advanced on Pandora the 9 R fleet scorched the entire west Side of Pandora where Fort Hail was under construction. Jake and Princess Neytiri lead the Navi into battle, but each point they received defeat. Jake later began an operation known as Eywa's Wrath and the Navi began to hit the Rivera Federation forces from the jungles as they move to their destinations. The Rivera Federation was beginning to get brutally annoyed by these attacks and began to hunt the Planet for the Navi. As the nights passed by Phantoms search the jungles with high beams for any Navi forces. While during day a U Rivera division along with a Gojira began to search the Jungles and the Mountains. After 4 Years they found nothing, but that didn't stop them. Jake later got a hold of a Rivera Federation ARK 78, and he discovered the name. After weeks of learning how to use Riverian Weaponry the Navi later became more difficult to handle. On April 7th Jake ordered an Attack on a U-Rivera group that was being escorted by a couple of Human Rivera's and Ecto 1's. With the help of Riverian Weapons it was a Victory the Navi with captured R.F.P.B's, ARK 78's and R.800 Rocket Launchers have successfully destroyed almost half of the Rivera North Calvary. Another Battle took Place at the Abandon RDA base of Hells Gate where the Rivera Federation were planing to turn it into one of their finest Factories, however Princess Neytiri became confident to take control of the Navi while Jake handled another part of Pandora. With her lead the Rivera Federation were forced to withdraw from HellsGate. Surprise Attack On HomeTree The Rivera Federation brutally outraged from their defeat began to plot a determined attack on the Navi's Second Home Tree that was still under construction, just west of the Hallelujah Mountains. As night came the Navi brutally thrilled and over joyed on their major progress began to rest in their cozy beds, while back at Fort Europe, the Rivera Federation were wide awake and worried. As the Navi was sleeping from top to bottom the Rivera Federation forces secretly began to crept inside the Navi Stronghold. Jake and Neytiri were preying to Eywa while Norm Spellman, was trying to clean his R.F.P.B, fortunately for them one of the U-Rivera's rolled over a log creating a disturbance in the peace, gathering Jake's attention. "You hear that" he asked Norm rushed and look down, and saw the Rivera Federation inside the home tree, with hundreds of Navi all around them sleeping, some of the Vehicles rolled right over them, killing them in their sleep. Norm fired his R.F.P.B automatically awakening the other Navi and starting a war in the Home Tree. The Rivera Federation pushed the Navi up the Home tree where they chased them up the branches, Ecto- 1's supported the advance while U-Rivera's fired In a line formation from the ground. As Phantoms dropped more troops into the Home tree, Norm managed to grab a hold of an R.800 Rocket blaster and destroy one of the U-Rivera's, but the Rivera Federation was too many. As the trunk fell the Navi made their last stand at the Branches, where they plan to use them for Guerrilla tactics in order to do a hasty ambush. Neytiri took the first shot with her bow and Arrow managing to pierce one of the Ecto-1's high beams causing it to drive out of control and plunge to it's death. Jake Neytiri and Norm managed to repel large waves of the Rivera Federation, but they just kept coming, stronger and stronger. As the sun began to rise the Rivera Federation this time with U-Boat support that manged to make it up to their level from the ground began their final attack, but an attack from the rear saved the Navi's lives. A large heard of Hammerhead Titanothere smashed into throught the Rivera Federation blockade of U-Rivera's and Gojira's and entered Hometree followed by the Horse Clan of the Plains, who charged into the tree and countered attack the Rivera Federation hard. The Rivera Federation fled into back into the woods chased by Hammerhead Tiranothere, and managed to get wiped out by the rumbling herd, both the Horse Clan and the Omaticaya Clan celebrated as the sounds of fire fights are heard in the jungle are heard mixed with the roars of the Hammerhead Tiranotheres. The Final Phase As 2201 appeared the Rivera Federation planned to make their attack on the Navi realizing that they have been defeated on Earth, they decided to take the Navi With them. On attack was unleashed on the well of Souls catching the Navi completely off guard. The Navi fought bravery to hold the Well of Souls, but the Rivera Federation was coming in with too many forces. Just when it seemed that is was going to be the end for Pandora until the RDA returned but as an Alley to the Navi. The Navi Cheer as the RDA land and butcher the Rivera Federation forces, Jake remains in shock as he sees the forces of the RDA fight like angry demons showing no mercy to any of the Rivera Federation forces. Then in the Dawn of February 12th the Rivera Federation Withdrew from Pandora in Terror retreating back to Planet Rivera with the rest of the fleet that survived the Earth's brutal Rage. Pandora after over 10 Years was finally free of War and the RDA even apologized to the Navi for their ruthless behave r during the 21st Century the Navi forgives the RDA and both races live in Peace, but the RDA won't rest until they set foot on Planet Rivera. "We'll burn those Rivera Federation Bastards straight to Hell when we get there." The RDA thought that as they mobilized for the Invasion Of Planet Rivera.